


Experiencing Loss and Anger

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Experience A New Life [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: OS to Experience a New Life What happened after Angel disappeared in the graveyard? How did the Wizarding World react and what did Voldemort do?Set before Leaving the Past Behind





	Experiencing Loss and Anger

When the light that blinded everyone in the graveyard dimmed, the Dark Lord let out an enraged scream "Where is she?"

"My Lord," one of the Death Eaters called. He was standing closest to the tombstone the girl had been thrown into before the light appeared. There, on the ground was a familiar black wand lying innocently.

"Well, well," Voldemort murmured, picking up his nemesis wand "It looks like the Girl-Who-Lived… lives no more." The Death Eaters cheered. Most of them were ecstatic. Not only was there one less filthy half-blood in the world, but they also had their Lord back. Voldemort walked over to the dead body of the Diggory boy. His spy at Hogwarts had informed him about all the Champions. On one hand, Pettigrew killed a pureblood but somehow he doubted the child had an ounce of Dark magic in his veins which meant one less Light supporter for him to deal with "Let's send Dumbledore a little gift, shall we?" He flicked his wand, summoning the Triwizard Cup to him. As soon as the metal touched Diggory's cooling skin, the boy disappeared in a whirl of blue.

"My Lord?" Avery called out once the cheers died down "What are we going to do now?"

Voldemort's lips twitched up into a cold smile "Now? We'll take down Dumbledore. The old fool won't even see it coming." The Dark Lord flicked his wand thoughtfully "I believe… it is time to reunite some of my most loyal."

The Death Eaters started whispering, knowing exactly what the Dark Lord was trying to imply. It was time to fill up their ranks. It was time to break into Azkaban.

The people in the stands watched with baited breath as the two Hogwarts Champions walked – or in Angel's case, limped – towards the Triwizard Cup together.

"They're taking it together," several students whispered excitedly.

They two students inside the maze reached out for the Cup, taking a handle each. That was when suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the Cup disappeared, taking the two Champions with it. The whole Quidditch pitch was silent as the people tried to figure out what just happened.

Dumbledore was standing next to the Minister, quietly discussing what to do next "The Cup was a portkey," the Headmaster pointed out "How come no one noticed?"

"Who handled it last?" Fudge demanded. He couldn't let the Potter girl slip through his fingers. Not when the arrangements had just been made "I want to know who is responsible for this, Dumbledore."

After another hour, things seemed to have calmed down somewhat. The hedges were being handled by Dumbledore and Madame Maxime, while the other teachers were trying to get the various creatures back into cages with Hagrid's help. All over the stands, people were trying to see what was going on. No one had announced anything since Angel and Cedric had vanished and the sheer panic had ebbed away to worry for most people. Soon, the maze was gone and several teachers had banded together, talking quietly at the edge of the field. Among them were Madam Maxime, Professors Moody, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape. With them were two Aurors along with a Ministry official and the Minister himself.

More time passed and after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, something happened. There was a loud pop along with the blue flash of light portkeys usually had. A soft thud was heard by those closest to the source of the light and immediately the noise level on the pitch seemed to increase again.

"My boy," Amos Diggory gasped, seeing the lifeless body of his only child lying in a circle of people. Without a second of hesitation, he was up and running towards the field, shoving people out of the way urgently. No! He couldn't be gone. His Cedric couldn't be dead.

Dumbledore was just staring down at the corpse of one of his students, a grim look on his face. Diggory was the only one who had come back. There was no sign of Angel anywhere. Whatever happened, they wouldn't be able to find out now "Headmaster," the voice of Severus Snape startled him from his thoughts "Something happened." The old Wizard glanced down at the hand that was holding onto the dour man's forearm. The same arm that held… No. It couldn't be.

"He's back?" he rasped out.

Snape nodded curtly "I believe so. That would also explain the lack of Potter."

"She can't be dead," Dumbledore shook his head "That wasn't how it was supposed to go. We will speak later." With those words, the Headmaster of Hogwarts strode over to where the Minister and Amos Diggory were standing.

Before he was near them, he could already hear the angry voice of the Minister "We will find her, Amos."

"You better," the man spat "I want Potter punished for what she did to my boy. He helped her and that's how she repays him?"

"Amos," Dumbledore spoke up "What are you talking about?"

Diggory whirled to face him "The Potter brat. She is responsible for this, I just know it. I want her found and punished for killing my Cedric."

"Calm down, Amos," the Headmaster tried to reason with him "I'm sure there is a simple explanation for this."

"Simple explanation?" the Minister scoffed "A boy is dead, Dumbledore. And you're still trying to protect your precious Golden Girl?" If Fudge was honest with himself, he wasn't sure what to believe. Potter was a wild card. She was influential, rich and powerful. That made him want to control her but if she was turning Dark? Merlin help them all.


End file.
